Usuario discusión:AppleShiny!~
Haiiiii :D. Eta éh MI dicuzión :D (?. Si me queréis decir algo por aquí, NO POR OTRO ZITIO, A VÉ ZI NO' ENTERAMOH YA HOMBREEEEE (?. Eso sí, hay normas: Normas *NOOO insultar. *SIIIII alagar (? *NOOO mensajes chorra tipo: Holaaa cómo estás guapiiii? Chaooo Chupi (? *Si me queréis mandar regalitos, por aquí *NOOO escribir cosas privadas. PA ALGO ESTÁ EL WASA HOMBREEEE (? o el chat privado XD *Avisadme si os vais o algo please, que no me importa. ¡A MENSAJEÁ :D! Y FELICES FIESTAAAAAAS! OLÉEEE GHJGHJYIUHJK! (? Veré lo que puedo hacer... Vaya... acabo de ver la actividad de la wiki, y me da muy mala espina que ese usuario pueda llegar a más y que incluso descubra ésta no vas a tocar esta wiki MADAFACA D:< . No soy admin allí, así que no tengo poder para hacer nada. Lo que podéis hacer es que si tenéis más de un admin, pueden revertir o borrar las páginas basura que haga, aunque lo principal sería bloquear a esa IP. El problema que hay también es que pueden haber miles de IP's anónimas y que el trabajo de un admin con ese user sea infinito. Otra cosa recomendable sería proteger las páginas que hayan sido muy editadas, ya que pueden sufrir más ataques. Y tampoco olvidéis proteger la portada, puede ser lo primero que ataque un vándalo si la seguridad es baja. Si veis que ninguna de estas cosas funcionan, podéis poner sobre aviso a wikia central y poner pruebas y la IP del vándalo. Creo que también podéis bloquearlo o banearlo para siempre. Siento mucho no poder ser de ayuda 3:. Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire Umbreon~ Nyuu! :3 60px 21:28 17 ene 2014 (UTC) >////< Oiiins, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta! Originalmente cuando pienso en neko, automáticamente pienso en los de color negro (no soy racista eh), así que has acertado por esa parte. También el rojo es uno de mis colores favoritos, así que también has acertado. Me he hecho también la gemela marvada (??): 350px. Tengo cara de "Mírame, que soy mu maja :3" (?). Pueheso, GRASIAS >.< Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 16:40 25 ene 2014 (UTC) Ok Venga, va (pensaba que ya éramos amigas y todo lol o.o). Te agrego en un rato, dime tus dos pokémon favoritos y te meto en mi lista, que está más vacía que la nevera de un piso de estudiantes (?). Ah, y porfa, no se te olvide poner fin de división (el signo que pondré arriba del todo) al final final de la discu, si no se me desajusta todo xD. Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 14:29 28 ene 2014 (UTC) (Me he dado cuenta de que la contestación a tu mensaje la puse en mi propia discu sin querer lolU)... Baaaaaka e.e Creo que me has dado mal tu número, porque me ha llamado Renata e.e DAME BIEN TU NÚMERO D8. Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 18:13 21 may 2014 (UTC) Una cosa Hola Nora, perdona que te hable tan tarde, pero es que he estado pensando y creo que, además de subir los icons y demás, sería bueno subir también los gifs de XY. No sé, es para darle un toque más... moderno a la wiki. ¿Qué piensas? Ah, y además, sobre el reparto de funciones de admin, he pensado que podrías encargarte de la portada, ya que manejas mejor los códigos. Miki y yo subiremos los icons, y yo me encargaré de establecer la paleta de colores para que se pueda acceder más rápido a ella y no se tenga que buscar en otra wiki. Ah, y vigilaré a los nuevos que entran por si hacen algo indebido (perdón por tanta desconfianza pero, tengo ciertas sospechas sobre ciertas personas, que prefiero no decir). Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 23:58 15 jun 2014 (UTC) :DD Sí, me ha llegado xDD. Por cierto, ¡acaba de nacer nuestra wiki de pruebas! :D. Ahora mismo está en fase beta, por lo que os voy a hacer admins también a Miki y a ti :3. http://es.poke-piruleta-pruebas.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 17:20 22 jun 2014 (UTC) El dibujín :3 (? El dibujo ese que te dije ewe, pero que no te lo podía mandar: thumb|left|284px Tiene cara de: Zoy una niña buena (??? Archivo:Yellow_(12_años)_Pokesho.gif ¡Hellow soy Yellow y vengo a invadiros! ah, y de paso me como tu chocolate :3 Archivo:Yellow_(12_años)_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Zuri_sprite.pngArchivo:Eevee_NB.gif Yo sé quien soy pero... ¿Quien ereh túh? D: (?) Archivo:Zuri_sprite.pngArchivo:Eevee_NB.gif Yellowchan112 (discusión) 19:43 5 jul 2014 (UTC) ... TE MATO QUÉ HAS HECHO CON LA PORTADA TE DIJE QUE ERA PARA LA WIKI DE PRUEBAS JODER D< ya sé que yo no mando, pero da muy mala impresión ver eso ahí. Λкαოα Yʉʉт0 (｡´∀｀)ﾉ 21:14 27 jul 2014 (UTC) Atención, tiene un nuevo mensaje, piiiiii Hola Norah, pos, pos, me quiero unir a esta fantabulosamente encantadora wiki :D pero con una condición: Me tienes que hacer una guía turística D8 ¿Aceptas el trato? >:) o mis mafiosos irán a por ti, se dónde vives, okno. Flash Sentry! (discusión) 23:06 25 ago 2014 (UTC) Oie mujer Mira tu whats unu estoy deprimido porque Nora me igNora (?? e.e ¿Desde cuando cumples años el 12 de mayo? e.e (sí, te espío) (? Flash Sentry! (discusión) 17:47 15 sep 2014 (UTC) Oie Al menos firma, e-e he tenido que mirar la actividad reciente, sinvergüensa (?) y Teddy es más bonito (????) KodokuNoTeddy~ (discusión) 14:01 23 sep 2014 (UTC) Importante... supongo Nora, tengo que explicarte una cosa en la que he estado pensando los últimos días... Y que ha estado afectando "algo" a mi comportamiento... Es raro, dime una hora y en cuál de los móviles te hablo y nos vemos al whats... KodokuNoTeddy~ (discusión) 22:39 26 sep 2014 (UTC) Mensaje de Sequi para ApelShainiTilde (? Hola, Nora, pues... Bórrame TFB porque me da la gana (?) y porque no sé cómo seguir lol, si algún día quiero reanudarla o algo la vuelvo a crear pero no quiero que esté ahí de adorno :3 me harías un graaaaaaaaaan favor si me la borraras uvu Pues eso, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (? KodokuNoTeddy~ (discusión) 22:20 15 nov 2014 (UTC) P.D.: Cambiad el ayoso puto color de los links que no se ve (? Archivo:WEBPAGE_20150405_010221.jpg Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 23:06 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Plz Archivo:WEBPAGE_20150405_011032.jpg Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 23:12 4 abr 2015 (UTC) NO ME BORRES NI ERROR NI LA NIÑA DEL MANTO DE ESTRELLAS NI NIGHTMARE. El resto sí Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 11:15 5 abr 2015 (UTC) A lo mejor no estoy, pero quedate en el chat por si acaso. Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 18:09 5 abr 2015 (UTC) Waifu <3 Te paso las imágenes sin fondo que me pidió tu hermana a través de tu discu xD. Archivo:Tsuruko_suspirando_(sf).png Archivo:Tsuruko_(sf).png Archivo:Tsuruko_pícara_(sf).png Archivo:Tsuruko_enfadada_(sf).png Archivo:Tsuruko_disgustada_sonrojada_(sf).png Archivo:Tsuruko_sonrojada_(sf).png Si me falta alguno más dime. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 20:15 12 abr 2015 (UTC) a que no puedo venir hoy hasta laa siete u ocho de la tarde, o más tarde todavía :c Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 09:04 26 abr 2015 (UTC) Oli~ Se pueden registrar fanloids como tal? +REVOLUTION IMP (discusión) 05:00 1 jun 2015 (UTC) Me aburro Quería decirte que gracias a lo de tus letras coreanas raras he visto como intentaba dibujar bien antes yyyyy (? Gracias por su atención cambio y corto -piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- (????????????????????? Hola, no tengo inspiración para presentarme :3, Aqui me puedes decir cosas importantes o simplemente decirme que soy una mierda :D Mi empresa mierdosa, algún día la actualizaré...algún día... Archivo:Tumblr_nja3l6h79h1rv8gh9o1_500.gif Kawaii :D 20:25 15 dic 2015 (UTC) Eh Tengo que hablar contigo lo antes posible D: 11:24 6 ene 2016 (UTC)